Tú eres mi mundo
by Lady-Snail
Summary: Nanoha… si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti, que eres mi pensamiento de cada segundo, minuto, hora, que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo… ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te lo dijera? ... One-shot


Nanoha… si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti, que eres mi pensamiento de cada segundo, minuto, hora, que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo… ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te lo dijera? .

Me he animado muchas veces a decírtelo pero toda esa decisión se desvanece al pensar que podría perderte quizás para siempre… Y ahora estoy sentada observándote en clase y fingiendo que presto atención . Luces tan linda con esa expresión de seriedad en tu cara…

-FATE-CHAN!

- E-Ehh?

-Dios a caso no escuchaste la campana?.

-Perdón jeje es solo que estaba pensando.

-En Nanoha? Si, lo noté.

-Ha-Hayate!

-Jajajaja por que te pones roja? Vamos cualquiera notaría que pensabas en Nanoha, si tan solo vieras la cara de boba que traes puesta.

-No te burles…

-Jajajajajajaja Dios Fate-chan eres tan adorable, por que no vas y le dices lo que sientes?

-No es tan fácil como crees… Además si luego me odiase jamás me lo perdonaría…

-No creo que eso ocurra… Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-De acuerdo…

El transcurso a casa fue algo aburrido, Nanoha no pudo venir con nosotras, la solicitaron para una misión de rescate y Arisa y Suzuka tenían clases en su academia de música, así que Hayate y yo volvimos solas a casa. Al llegar a mi hogar noté que mi madre y Chrono no se encontraban, seguramente estaban en el trabajo, así que solo fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama a pensar, espero que Nanoha esté bien… Con esté pensamiento me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté eran mas de la 10pm, suerte que era Viernes y tenía el día de mañana libre, me levanté y fui al comedor a ver televisión, entonces me dí cuenta de que mi madre habia llegado, se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de té.

-Hola Fate-chan.- me saludó con su característica sonrisa.

-Hola madre.- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela?

-Amm normal.

-Jaja bueno me iré a dormir, no estés despierta hasta muy tarde de acuerdo? Hasta mañana. -Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Me senté en el sillón a ver televisión, aunque no le presté mucha atención, no dejaba de preguntarme si Nanoha estaba bien y si habría llegado a casa ya. Se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje, al menos para quitarme un poco la preocupación. A los 5 minutos sonó mi celular, me había respondido lo siguiente:

Hola Fate-chan, nyahaha no te preocupes, la misión estuvo algo difícil pero todo resultó bien, solo me gané algunos rasguños pero estoy bien, por cierto, ¿quieres salir mañana? ^ ^.

Entonces la llamé para planear algo… bueno la verdad es que deseaba escuchar su voz tan hermosa…

-Hola Nanoha.

-Nyahaha no esperaba que me llamaras Fate-chan .

-Jeje es que me pareció una mejor forma para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Tienes razón, bueno quería ir a caminar a la playa y tal vez dar una vuelta al parque, ¿qué dices?.

-De acuerdo te espero donde siempre a las 4pm.

-Nyahaha bueno, nos vemos entonces, buenas noches Fate-chan descansa.

-Buenas noches, duerme bien, adiós…

De alguna manera la note algo extraña por teléfono, me pregunto si será cierto que solo recibió algunos rasguños, la verdad siempre que dice eso miente para que no me preocupe, bueno, ya la veré mañana. Ahora será mejor que me duerma…

Al día siguiente me levanté y me fui a bañar, mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno servido en la mesa, me dispuse a sentarme a desayunar con ella.

-Fate-chan luces muy animada esta mañana, ¿tendrá eso que ver con Nanoha-chan?-me miró divertida.

- A-Ah- no pude evitar sonrojarme a lo que mi madre rió.- es que saldremos en la tarde y ayer no hable mucho con ella así que…

-Jajajajaja eso lo explica, bueno será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde. Dale mis saludos a Nanoha y pórtense bien.-me guiño el ojo lo cual solo provoco un mayor sonrojo por mi parte.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que ya fue hora de prepararme para salir, me puse unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra . Cuando miré por la ventana noté que el cielo estaba nublado, así que preferí prevenir y me llevé un paraguas y una bufanda. Al llegar al lugar acordado aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora de encuentro, así que fui a sentarme a una banca que se encontraba cerca para esperar, hasta que divisé a unos metros a Nanoha, vestía una falda café, medias blancas, un abrigo del color de la falda y una camiseta rosa.

-Hola Fate-chan!.- Nanoha corrió y me abrazó para mi sorpresa provocándome un fuerte sonrojo.-

-Ho-Hola Na-Nanoha.-dije algo nerviosa correspondiendo su abrazo.-

-Nyahahaha Fate-chan se ve adorable cuando se sonroja.- me sonrió tan tiernamente que casi me derrito en ese mismo instante.-

-Bueno nos vamos?- me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta la playa, al llegar nos sentamos en la arena observando el mar, o eso se supone, la verdad yo la miraba a ella, hasta que noté que tenía la mano vendada…-

-Nanoha que te ocurrió en la mano?-pregunté preocupada.-

-Nyahaha-rió nerviosa- no es nada, como te dije ayer es solo un rasguño.-

-Déjame ver.- tomé su mano y con cuidado subí la manga de su abrigo, noté que la venda no cubría solo su mano si no que también cubría su antebrazo.- Dios Nanoha esto no es solo un rasguño!

-Nyahaha en serio no es nada grave, tranquila Fate-chan- me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme.-

-De acuerdo…-Tomé su mano y besé su palma provocándole un leve sonrojo.-

-Nyahaha Fa-Fate-chan me haces cosquillas…-de pronto empezó a correr un fuerte viento y noté que sus manos estaban algo frías y las tomé entre las mías para calentarlas…-

-Fate-chan eres muy calida, se siente tan bien estar contigo cuando hace frío… -se recostó en mi hombro a lo cual solo pude reaccionar a abrazarla por los hombros.-

-Nanoha ¿de verdad estás bien?…

-Mou Fate-chan testaruda, ya te dije que si, no te preocupes mas ¿de acuerdo?…

-Esta bien… pero si llegas a sentirte mal o algo solo dime y te llevaré de inmediato con Shamal…

-Bueno, bueno…-entonces besó mi mejilla y sentí que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.-

-Y-Y eso?

-Es que me causa ternura que te preocupes tanto por mi…-Voltee mi cara para mirarla y quedamos a escasos centímetro y entonces mire sus labios, si no hubiese sido por que se puso de pie repentinamente la habría besado…-

-Ne Fate-chan vamos al parque?- me sonrió y extendió su mano para ayudarme a que me levantara.

De camino al parque me tomó de la mano, fue extraño pero se sentía tan bien estar así con ella… Ahora me pregunto como se sentiría si me correspondiera, sería tan hermoso… Pero supongo que lo mejor será que solo seamos amigas, debo ser realista, ella jamás me verá de esa manera, pero mientras ella sea feliz estaré bien, aunque no sea conmigo…

Al llegar al parque hablamos un poco de la escuela, de nuestros trabajos en el TSAB, de nuestros amigos entre otras cosas.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover, pero no le prestábamos mucha atención al clima, solo disfrutábamos de la mutua compañía que nos brindábamos…

-Fate-chan…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nyahaha nada, olvídalo, por cierto, tienes hambre?

-Mm… por que lo preguntas?.

-Es que te traje algo que se que te gusta muchísimo.

-En serio? Qué es?.

-Pastel de chocolate, lo hice yo misma…

-Entonces debe estar muy bueno, por que no lo comemos ahora?

-A-Ah no, solo come tú, por mi no te preocupes.

-Pero yo quiero compartirlo contigo…

-…Y-Yo… bueno, pero solo quiero un pedazo pequeño…

-Jaja sabía que accederías a probarlo, bueno di "A"

-AAA- metí con un tenedor que trajo Nanoha un trozo de pastel a su boca, ante este acto se sonrojo un poco, lo que me causo mucha ternura.- Mm está muy rico! Bueno ahora te toca a ti.- me quitó el tenedor de las manos y saco otro trozo de pastel acercándolo a mi boca…-Vamos Fate-chan, di "A"

-AA… Mmm Dios Nanoha está delicioso!… no solo pareces un ángel, también cocinas como uno.

-Nyahahahaha G-Gracias…-su cara se torno aún mas roja.-

Así seguimos hasta terminarnos el pastel, ya se estaba haciendo tarde pero no quería que el día terminara, todavía quería estar un poco mas con ella… Le dije que volviéramos a la playa, y después de eso nos iríamos a casa, al llegar allí caminamos un rato por la orilla y luego nos sentamos en la arena para estar un poco mas antes de irnos. Nanoha me indicó su regazo para que me recostara, así que lo hice -algo sonrojada- y mientras ella miraba el mar, yo la miraba a ella, y otra vez me encontré mirando sus labios, me moría por besarla… Pero no, quise no pensar en eso y tape mis ojos para no seguir observándola. Era tan agradable todo… Creo que ni el paraíso podría ser mejor.

-Fate-chan…

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha? -me levanté de su regazo para verla mejor.-

-A-Ah nada nyahaha lo siento.

-¿Segura?- había algo extraño en su mirada, se veía… se veía muy triste.

-Nyahaha si…

-Nanoha… no me mientas, por favor dime que ocurre…-estaba realmente preocupada por ella, su mirada me rompía el corazón.-

-Yo… Yo… perdóname Fate-chan…-se levantó, había lagrimas en sus ojos y entonces empezó a correr, me quedé paralizada viendo como se alejaba y entonces reaccioné, no podía dejar que todo quedara así. Corrí tras ella lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba alcanzarla y saber el por que de su tristeza, el por que de sus lagrimas… Cuando logré alcanzarla la tomé por el brazo y entonces le hable.

-Nanoha, por favor, dime que te ocurre, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-le dije triste, esperando que voltease a verme.-

-F-Fate-chan yo… no puedo decírtelo, ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!…-me dejó atónita… Y fue entonces que lo comprendí, ella sentía en su corazón lo mismo que yo, ella… ella me amaba, tal y como yo lo hacia y entonces lo decidí, siempre la amaría, siempre la protegería sin importar que me costase mi propia vida, por que ella era la razón de todo mi existir y sentía lo mismo que yo… Tome su rostro entre mis manos y limpie sus lagrimas, ella me observada confundida, así que me arme de valor , era momento de decirle mis sentimientos…

-Nanoha tú jamás me perderás, eres la persona mas hermosa que pude conocer en mi vida, mi hermoso ángel que me liberó de las tinieblas, eres quien me dio la oportunidad de vivir feliz, eres mi pensamiento de todos los días, eres… eres de la persona que me enamore profundamente y sin la que no podría vivir… Por eso déjame ser quien te proteja siempre, déjame hacerte feliz, déjame ser la persona que camine a tu lado por el resto de mis días…

-Fate-chan yo…- Nanoha estaba roja y sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan especial… Definitivamente ni el mar ni el cielo se comparaban con sus ojos… Y entonces observé sus labios, ya no podía aguantarlo, necesitaba probarlos… Me fui acercando lentamente, acortando la poca distancia que había entre nuestros rostros y entonces… Lo hice, pude probar esos labios que tanto deseaba. En un principio fue un beso algo torpe pero muy tierno, luego se volvió un beso cargado de pasión, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua, llenándome de esa dulzura, de ese exquisito sabor… Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno pero mantuvimos el contacto visual y entonces Nanoha se acerco y susurro en mi oído las palabras que tanto había soñado y que llenaron mi corazón de gozo, ella al fin había dicho "Te amo"… Y sin darme tiempo de responder me besó… Al separarnos no sabía que decir, me sentía muy feliz, no hay palabras para explicar lo maravilloso que era todo esto.

-Fate-chan nunca habrá nadie mas que tú en mi corazón., lo juro, Te amo, te amo mas que a nadie…-ella acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente.-

-Na-Nanoha…- tome su mano que permanecía en mi cara y besé su palma.-Te amo…-Volví a besarla, no me percate del mundo, solo estábamos ella y yo en lo que parecía ser el sueño mas hermoso de todos… Pero había una pequeña y gran diferencia a la vez que lo hacía aún mas bello… Esto era real.

Ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo, estábamos empapadas, pero nada de eso importaba ya.

Cuando se ama a una persona no importa con quien o por que, lo que importa es que sea feliz… Pero a pesar de todo, lo mejor es saber que eres la persona que la hace feliz. Este día yo lo supe, y sé que nada podrá separarnos… Por que esto es real, es nuestro y mientras se mantenga vivo en nuestros corazones, nada podrá destruirlo. Solo tu puedes darle vida a la llama de mi corazón, solo tú eres necesaria para que yo sea feliz, solo tú logras que mi mundo… Sea siempre perfecto…

-_-FIN-_-

Notas del autor: Querido mundo de FF *-* volvemos a encontrarnos, esta vez con este (intento de) One-shot, la verdad surgió en un ataque de felicidad jeje espero haya sido de su agrado, de verdad muchas gracias por leer, aunque no sea muy buena escritora y el one-shot no sea el mejor, de verdad que me hacen muy felices al leer mi trabajo y ya saben, cualquier consejo, reclamo, tomatazo o solo un lindo comentario déjenlo en un review :3

Y sobre el nuevo capitulo de "Lazos de un pasado" perdón por la demora y es que me a costado mucho el 2do capitulo que aún está en proceso, espero actualizarlo pronto y muchas gracias por sus review a LC Rina y yuuki megurine 3

Bueno bueno, ya no ocupo mas su tiempo, besillos a todos *-* 3


End file.
